Hulk versus Spongebob
by mah29732
Summary: Plankton has hatched up his most devastating plan yet to date...he has brought the Hulk to Bikini Bottom so he'll be able to bid time to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!
1. Plankton's Evil Plan

Hulk versus Spongebob

Chapter 1: Plankton's Evil Plan

For a certain Bruce Banner, he found himself in another predicament this time in some sort of a strange lab.

"W-W-Where am I, what is this plan, what do they want with me?!" cried Bruce as he began to panic.

Soon he could hear voices coming his way.

"I seriously think this is a bad idea Plankton" said Karen as she was walking with her small husband.

"Oh come on Karen, you worry too much, I have the Hulk in my captivity!" laughed Plankton.

"The Hulk, is that your latest plan, using the Hulk to smash into the Krusty Krab?" asked Karen.

"Pretty much so as a ruse to ruin Mr. Krabs' business!" laughed Plankton, "And bid me time to find the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!"

Soon the two entered the lab where poor Bruce was being kept.

"I cannot breath water, I don't have gills, what is this place?!" cried Bruce.

"You're in my evil lair and you're green friend that I am going to unlock will bring me more green to my place once I steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula after your green friend destroys the Krusty Krab!" laughed Plankton.

"But the Hulk cannot breath underwater" continued Bruce, "and neither can I."

"Doesn't matter, that's the reason why I placed you in this chamber, I am going to give you gills so the Hulk can breath underwater!" laughed Plankton.

Plankton then began to press some buttons on the computer which the chambers began to be filled with some sort of gas, Bruce could feel that his body was changing to be more amphibious as gills began to grow around his heck.

"Yes, it's working, now to try to make you into that green Hulk guy!" laughed Plankton.

"You're making a big mistake with this" said Karen.

"Yea, listen to her!" cried Bruce.

Soon Plankton began to press more buttons on the computer and started to shock poor Bruce, Bruce soon began to turn into the Hulk as his face became greener and greener.

"Yes, yes, my plans are working, Hulk go smash Krusty Krab, smash the Krusty Krab!" laughed Plankton.

Soon the Hulk revealed himself as he began to give a very loud roar which could be heard throughout Bikini Bottom which woke up Spongebob.

"Hey that must be my stomach waking me up for breakfast!" laughed Spongebob, "Come on Mr. Stomach, I'll feed you the most important meal of the day."

But it was no stomach growling it was the Hulk and his mighty roar, for the Hulk he managed to punch out the glass that was keeping him in the chamber and began to literally storm right pass Plankton and Karen being unharmed.

"Yes, my plan is going to work, you'll see" said Plankton.

"I got a very bad feeling about this, you should have kept the Hulk on the surface" continued Karen.

"Nonsense, then use my regular plans which would be boring, ha!" laughed Plankton.

"Uh, you are so going to regret this plan" sighed Karen.

For the Hulk's friends in the Avenger Mansion, they were searching everywhere for him.

"Anyone seen our friend Banner, he's missing again" said Thor.

"Uh, something disgusting like algea took him, I can smell that distint smell anywhere" said Wolverine.

"Great, the Hulk has gone missing" said Captain America, "anyone want to take Wolverine with you to go search for him?"

"I'm coming" said Black Panther.

"Count me in too" added Thor.

"Fine" said Wolverine

As the trio were going to search for the Hulk, the Hulk was heading straight toward Bikini Bottom at a very fast pace. Plankton had high hopes that his plan was going to be put to good use against Mr. Krabs, for Mr. Eugene Krabs it was going to be an average day opening the office, as he sat there in his chair counting his money as usual, he never would suspect the Hulk would come his way.

"Hmm, that was quite a loud boat horn to get everyone up" said Mr. Krabs who also heard the Hulk and his mighty roar yet thought it was something else, "they must be moving some heavy cargo on the surface."


	2. That's No Sea Quake

Chapter 2: That's No Sea Quake

Everything seemed so routine for Mr. Krabs and everyone in the Krusty Krab. They were enjoying the Krabby Patties while Mr. Krabs was counting their money in his office.

"Oh, I just love how this is just so routine for me" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs, did you hear that loud growl from my stomach early in the morning?" asked Spongebob.

"I thought it was a cargo ship on the surface of the sea making that sound" continued Mr. Krabs.

"Well it was my stomach, must have been very hungry" laughed Spongebob.

"Uh, you mean your stomach woke me up?" asked Squidward.

"Oh come on Squidward, my stomach has to eat" continued Spongebob.

"Well whatever the heck it was, it was pretty loud and I don't think it was your stomach or it came from a boat from the surface of the sea" continued Squidward.

"Well then where did it originate Mr. Squidward?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Uh, I wonder if it were a sea quake" continued Squidward.

"See, you don't know either" continued Spongebob.

As they headed back from their break, the ground could be felt shaking beneath them.

"What on Neptune is that?!" cried Spongebob, "Squidward you might be right we're having a sea quake!"

"I have to protect me money!" cried Mr. Krabs as he closed his office and locked the doors.

Yet the ground stopped shaking and then shook again, then stopped shaking as it began to repeat itself.

"Wait, it sounds like something is hopping toward this place" continued Squidward, "and it's no sea quake."

"Well what is it that could make the ground shake like that?" asked Spongebob.

It was indeed no sea quake but the Hulk hopping toward the Krusty Krab as he was heading into Bikini Bottom.

"Stop right there you green monster!" roared a fish police officer.

"Hulk no like fishy police men!" roared Hulk.

Hulk ended up grabbing a police boat and tossing it crashing it to crash and explode. The citizens of Bikini Bottom were running in terror because of the Hulk as he gave a very loud roar which could be heard all the way to the Krusty Krab.

"Hey that must be my stomach growling, hey down boy!" laughed Patrick as he was next in line.

"Patrick, I think it's no stomach" continued Spongebob.

"Well then what could it be?" asked Patrick, "as if it's going to hop right toward this establishment."

But Patrick couldn't be more wrong as the Hulk literally leaped right toward the Krusty Krab and into the front area of the restaurant.

"Hulk smash!" roared Hulk.

"Oh, it's Frankenstein!" cried Patrick in terror as he saw the Hulk.

"Well Patrick has the monster part of it down" said Spongebob as he gazed outside.

"Say wait a second doesn't he have a monster appetite, which means he'll bring me lots of money!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs we have to get everyone to safety, this monster was sent here to destroy the Krusty Krab!" cried Spongebob.

"Hmm, you might be right" said Mr. Krabs.

For Eugene Krabs he was quite greedy as he took the entire safe from the wall which also harbored where the Krabby Patty secret formula was located.

"Ha, no one's going to get the Krabby Patty secret formula!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

Soon the Hulk gazed upon the restaurant as he busted right in, the customers scrambled in terror at the sight of the Hulk.

"Oh please Mr. Frankenstein don't hurt me!" cried Patrick as he again called the Hulk that particular monster again.

"Why is strange creature calling Hulk that name?" asked Hulk.

"Are you a zombie?" asked Patrick.

That comment obviously angered the Hulk as he then grabbed poor Patrick.

"Spongebob help me!" roared Patrick.

The Hulk with his mighty strength then tossed Patrick pretty fall where he began to scream for his life.

"Patrick, no!" cried Spongebob.

"Curse you Frankenstein!" roared Patrick as he flew up in the air.

It was just then that Wolverine along with the Black Panther and Thor were in a submarine given to them by SHIELD to go search for the Hulk in the deep sea. Wolverine sniffed the air hoping to get a scent of the Hulk.

"We have to go deeper" said Wolverine.

"Understood" said the Black Panther.

"How on Earth did Banner get down here?" asked Thor.

"Uh, I don't know about that" continued Wolverine, "but we'll find him."

As the trio did their best to try to find their friend, their friend the Hulk was busy trashing the Krusty Krab while everyone was making their escape. Spongebob raced to Sandy's place to try to get some help.

"Sandy!" cried Spongebob, "There's a monster on the loose in Bikini Bottom!"

"Relax" said Sandy, "that's no ordinary monster, it's the Hulk!"

"The Hulk, is he a wrestler?" asked Spongebob who was thinking of someone else.

"No silly, he's from the surface from the organization known as SHIELD" continued Sandy.

Spongebob still didn't get what the organization was, yet for Sandy she had to give Spongebob some information about the Hulk in general before they were to head out to stop him. As for Plankton, he was hoping he could steal the Krusty Krab formula until he realized Mr. Krabs had gone off with the safe that harbored it.

"Blast!" cried Plankton as he took a look at the office which was heavily damaged by the Hulk, "The secret formula cannot be found anywhere, Krabs must have took it to his house!"

"I told you this would be more complicated but no you wouldn't listen" continued Karen.

"Yea, yea we just need to takeover the Hulk's mind so that I can guide him to the right target" laughed Plankton.

"Oh boy this will lead to trouble" sighed Karen.


	3. Powered Up Sponge

Chapter 3: Powered Up Sponge

Spongebob was very worried on how to defeat the Hulk, Sandy had sent Spongebob into a chamber which she dawned a chemical suit.

"Sandy, just what are you planning to do with me?" asked Spongebob.

"I have decided to fight fire with fire, you see the Hulk is powered up by gamma rays so I figured out well maybe it'll make a sea critter like you strong enough to defeat him" continued Sandy.

"But I'm a sponge, wouldn't just exhausting the Hulk be easier like the way I did it with Flats?" asked Spongebob.

"Please, the Hulk won't get tired like Flats did" continued Sandy as she began pressing various buttons, "you might feel the change going on within you pretty soon."

Some gas started to come out of the air vents, and poor Spongebob soon found himself morphing into a strong yellow sponge monster.

"Spongebob big!" roared Spongebob as he began to talk like the Hulk.

"It works!" laughed Sandy, "You're just as strong as the Hulk!"

"Spongebob go save Krusty Krab" said Spongebob as he began to sound just like the Hulk.

For the Hulk, he was still tearing up the Krusty Krab which made it difficult for Plankton to go search for Mr. Krabs or to use any of his mind control inventions on the Hulk.

"Blast, the Hulk is far too strong" said Plankton as he was readying his mind control helmet, "there must be a way for me to get closer, I need someone to create a distraction."

"What on Neptune is that?!" cried Karen as she noticed how large Spongebob was.

"Oh my, Spongebob must have been going to the gym or he has absorbed the same gamma rays that created the Hulk" continued Plankton, "which might be the perfect distraction that I might need as a cover!"

"You there, this town isn't big enough for the two of us" continued Spongebob in his Hulk-like manner.

"Hulk no like talking sponge copying Hulk!" roared the Hulk.

"Then Spongebob says it's time to fight" continued Spongebob.

Spongebob charged at the Hulk with his fists and gave the Hulk quite an uppercut sending him flying into the air and into a dumpster.

"Spongebob tossed Hulk in dumpster" laughed Spongebob.

"Hulk no like trash!" roared the Hulk.

Hulk charged at Spongebob at full speed, as the two began to fight, Patrick was still flying in the air screaming when he ended up hitting the submarine carrying Thor, Black Panther and Wolverine.

"Hey, it's Batman!" cried Patrick who was outside, "Hi Batman!"

"I'm the Black Panther" sighed the Black Panther.

"He must be a local, I say we let him in so he might guide us to see where friend Banner went" continued Thor.

"I don't know, he looks more annoying than Deadpool" continued Wolverine.

Thor ignored that warning and allowed Patrick inside, as Patrick squeezed through the hatch he thought Thor was a Viking.

"Oh boy, I didn't know a Viking was here too!" laughed Patrick.

"Dear local, could you please describe if you saw our green friend known as the Hulk?" asked Thor.

Patrick thought for a moment or two as he was trying to gather his thoughts.

"No, haven't seen him, unless if you're talking about that crazy wrestler that tried to break down the Krusty Krab" continued Patrick who didn't realize it was the Hulk.

"Okay he's officially more annoying than Deadpool" continued Wolverine.

"Guide us to this Krusty Krab" continued Thor.

"With pleasure" continued Patrick.

Patrick in spite of him being dumb was able to guide the Black Panther through Bikini Bottom, as the submarine passed they could see the destruction that was left behind.

"By the Gods" said Thor as he examined the outside, "our green friend might have been used for some sinister plot."

"Of course" continued Black Panther.

The Black Panther gave Thor and Wolverine diving masks as they headed out from the submarine. Patrick ended up going with them as well, for Patrick he was shocked to see how strong Spongebob had gotten as he was fighting the Hulk.

"Spongebob will make you pay for destroying Krusty Krab!" roared Spongebob.

"Hulk no likes it when Hulk is being disturbed!" cried the Hulk.

Hulk continued to charge at Spongebob, as both Thor and Wolverine headed toward them, Thor tried to reason with the Hulk and Spongebob.

"Please stop fighting!" cried Thor, "Friend Banner I know you're in there somewhere!"

"Hulk no listen to blonde man!" roared the Hulk.

The Hulk tossed Spongebob toward both Thor and Wolverine as he crashed right into them, Plankton then saw his chance to get his mind control helmet onto the Hulk.

"Now to put my plans into motion!" laughed Plankton.


	4. Hulk Under Control

Chapter 4: Hulk Under Control

The Hulk was indeed quite strong, that Spongebob, who was powered up by the same gamma rays the Hulk was couldn't even withstand him. It gave Plankton the right chance to plant the mind control helmet over the Hulk. Plankton was able to have jetpacks on the helmet where he was then hovering straight over the Hulk.

"Time to put this monster under my command!" laughed Plankton.

The helmet ended up fitting very tightly on the Hulk, Thor, Black Panther and Wolverine were stunned to see this.

"Uh, what kind of creature is that, he smells pretty bad" said Wolverine.

"He has our friend under his control!" cried Thor.

"Hulk under Plankton control, Hulk obey Plankton!" roared the Hulk.

"Yea, that's right, now I want you to finish off Spongebob and then go and search for the Krabby Patty secret formula!" laughed Plankton.

The Hulk charged at Spongebob, who was trying to get up, only to be pummeled by the Hulk's mighty fists into the ground. Patrick who was with the three heroes watched the onslaught.

"Yea, Spongebob turned into a wrestler and he's fighting, uh, what's his name again, the green guy's?" asked Patrick.

"The Hulk" replied Black Panther.

"Oh thanks Batman!" laughed Patrick which the Black Panther moaned.

The Hulk indeed had defeated poor Spongebob who was injured, Sandy had arrived just in the nick of time to come to Spongebob's aid.

"Don't worry Spongebob, I'll save you" said Sandy.

"Excuse me Ms. Squirrel" said Thor, "but what on Earth have you done with your friend? You made him as strong as the Hulk."

"Well I had to silly, I knew someone from the surface would come down here to help us" said Sandy.

"I think that small foe was behind this" said Wolverine, "I can still smell his scent."

"You mean Plankton, yea this has his message written all over it" said Sandy, "you can use that nitfy power nose of yours to go search for him."

"Yea, go get him boy" laughed Patrick.

"Uh, this starfish is more annoying than Deadpool" said Wolverine as he and the other two left.

Wolverine sniffed the air and the scent of Plankton, Plankton was controlling the Hulk who was heading toward Mr. Krabs' house.

"So, I think if Mr. Krabs doesn't want to give me the secret formula and end this, I'll go straight to the source where he lives!" laughed Plankton, "Hulk, I order you to smah the home of Eugene Krabs and make him homeless!"

"Hulk smash greedy crab home!" roared the Hulk.

The Hulk then began to charge toward the home which Pearl, Mr. Krabs' daughter was right in the window witnessing this.

"Dad, there's a monster outside he's going to destroy the house!" cried Pearl.

"Nonsense my dear" laughed Mr. Krabs, "I got insurance on the house just in case if Plankton ever one day wanted to destroy it, then I'll be rich and we can get an even bigger house."

"Oh daddy, you're so smart" said Pearl.

But as the Hulk was about to hit the house, Thor's own hammer smacked him right in the face.

"Sorry friend, I was trying to aim for the small villain on top of your head" said Thor.

"Blast, who hit the Hulk?!" cried Plankton.

As Plankton turned around he noticed Wolverine, Black Panther and Thor.

"Bah, those surface dwellers, I knew they were coming here" said Plankton.

Suddenly Karen began to call on Plankton's shell phone.

"I told you there would be problems with this plan of yours, but no, you didn't listen, look I already did research on the three surface dwellers that you're fighting!" cried Karen.

"Oh please, I have had tougher opponents than them before" said Plankton.

The Hulk began to charge at Thor and gave Thor quite a beating, the Black Panther ended up leaping on the Hulk's back and attempted to remove the helmet.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Plankton as he fired a laser gun.

"You call that a weapon?" mocked the Black Panther.

"Don't discount my size pal!" roared Plankton.

As the fight continued, Mr. Krabs soon hatched up an idea.

"Hey, I got me self a money making idea!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"What is that dad?" asked Pearl.

"You'll watch"continued Mr. Krabs.

Soon Mr. Krabs began advertising the fight between the Hulk and his three friends which Plankton wasn't really winning at all.

"Come watch the grand fight only twenty bucks!" laughed Mr. Krabs.

"Twenty bucks to watch the fight?" asked a citizen.

"Hey you don't get these guys down here now and then" said Mr. Krabs.

"Fine" said the citizen.

Soon more citizens of Bikini Bottom began to watch the fight that Plankton was having a tough time with.

"Oh I wish you tried this plan sooner Plankton, then I'd make money off of your failed attempt!" laugehd Mr. Krabs.

But those comments only heighten Plankton's anger.


	5. Frying the Helmet

Chapter 5: Frying the Helmet

Plankton felt in control of the Hulk as he was smashing away at poor Wolverine. As the Black Panther tried racing toward the Hulk, he was knocked out with one good uppercut.

"Swing!" laughed Plankton, "Now if you excuse me!"

Plankton then began to use the Hulk to create an earthquake to destroy Mr. Krabs' house.

"Oh no, think how much money will I have to spend on this!" cried Mr. Krabs.

"Daddy, what about me?!" cried Pearl who was still in the house.

"Give me the Krabby Patty Secret Formula or I shall destroy your house Krabs!" roared Plankton.

"Never!" roared Mr. Krabs.

"Fine, have it your way then" said Plankton.

The Hulk then began to pound the ground pretty hard which Plankton had high hopes in destroying the house. For the citizens of Bikini Bottom watching the fight, they were all in panic mode.

"Someone must stop the tiny villain!" cried Thor.

"Spongebob could use help" said Spongebob as he was getting up.

"Yellow one, with your mighty abilitiy we can stop the tiny foe!" proclaimed Thor.

While Plankton continued to use the helmet to keep the Hulk busy, Spongebob tapped on the Hulk's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I'm busy!" cried Plankton to which he realized it was a powered up Spongebob again, "Oh, it's you trying to stop me, well it doesn't matter because I am just inches away from getting the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for good!"

"Spongebob no like that plan" said Spongebob.

"Ready to lose again, well be my guest!" laughed Plankton.

Plankton was able to literally knock Spongebob high up in the air thanks using the Hulk again.

"See you never!" laughed Plankton.

But as Plankton was distracted, Thor ended up using his hammer to summon a thunder storm.

"Uh, that looks like a bad sign!" cried Karen.

"Oh please!" laughed Plankton.

But soon Karen would indeed be right, it was for Plankton, as soon as the storm formed, lightening ended up hitting the helmet, frying Plankton but also setting free the Hulk.

"Uh, where is Hulk?" asked the Hulk as he was a bit dizzy.

Poor Plankton was badly burned, and he noticed two shadows hovering over him belonging to Wolverine and the Black Panther.

"Uh oh" said Plankton.

A few moments later, Sandy had ended up reversing Spongebob back to his normal self as the three heroes ended up cleaning up Plankton's mess.

"So what the heck are you three going to do to him?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Oh, Nick Fury is going to have fun interrogating him" continued Wolverine.

"He'll be in a nice tiny cell" added Black Panther.

As the three heroes took Plankton off who was in a small cage, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Mr. Krabs waved back at them.

"Thanks for your help!" said Spongebob.

"Bye Batman!" cried Patrick.

"You know that's not Batman right?" asked Sandy referring to the Black Panther.

"Of course he's Batman!" laughed Patrick which Sandy couldn't believe he got the Black Panther mixed up with some other hero.

For poor old Plankton, he was taken to the helicarrier where he was going to spend the rest of his life there.

"This is for trying to take control of the Hulk" said Wolverine.

Plankton was placed where all the other villains were located in their cells.

"I swear I'll break out of here, yes I shall!" laughed Plankton.


End file.
